


He's Mine

by Yaoianimator



Series: Miss adventures of Snufkin the vampire & Moomin the witch [1]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Forced Marriage, Joxter is a good dad, Little My is a little shit, M/M, Moomin is a witch, Moomin is forced to marry Snorkmaiden, Moomin losses his memorys, Snufkin is a vampire, Snufkin wants his man back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoianimator/pseuds/Yaoianimator
Summary: The little troll did not cry when it was placed down on the stump, it still did not cry when it’s father ran away, and still did not cry when a figure approached him. This is what the people feared, a being of the night, and it’ll only come out at night, A vampire.





	He's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So the beginning of this, was a little bit inspired of a book i read called "The Girl Who Drank The Moon", and then the rest all came from my head.

The moomin couple were sad, to day was the day of sacrifices, It’s where they take the youngest child and leave it for the horrible being that lives in the woods. And it just so happened that these Moomins had the youngest of the child in the valley. 

Of course Moominmamma was morning as Moominpappa walked into the woods, to place there little one on the stump in the middle of the forest. Once placed down Moominpappa placed a kiss on the little trolls head before running back off to be with his wife.  
_________________________________

The little troll did not cry when it was placed down on the stump, it still did not cry when it’s father ran away, and still did not cry when a figure approached him. This is what the people feared, a being of the night, and it’ll only come out at night, A vampire.

The vampire looked down at the troll, and picked it up, yes the vampire would of drank the blood there and then but. . . .instead the vampire brought it to the castle that it was living in.

The vampire shut the door quietly and went up the stairs the same way, stopping at a set of doors the vampire opened them, into what could be known as a nursery. “And what do you have there?” Came a voice from behind him making the vampire jump. 

“Oh my lady, I thought you were asleep?” The vampire said as they gulped “I wasn’t asleep, i was waiting for you to get your butt home. . .and what did I say about bringing sacrifices back home!” The other sounded angry.

“Now, now, my dear hear me out, doesn’t our little one want a playmate, besides it’s siblings, I swear to you that this’ll be the last one I bring home” The other seammed to calm down “Fine, fine, the last one, but net sacrificed baby, is going to be drunk by you, got it?” 

“Got it my lady” The vampire said as they walked up to a crib and placed the troll inside of it. The little baby inside of the crib opened its eyes when it felt something being placed right next to it.

The little one soon cured up to the troll baby, and fell right back to sleep. The vampire smiled at this as it moves hair away from the child's face “take care of him Snufkin”  
________________________________

“Snufkin!!! Wait up” A troll said as he followed his flying best friend/ soon to be lover threout the castle “Come on Moomintroll you can’t catch me, but you can. . .Moomintroll?” The teen vampire, Snufkin said as he looked around trying to find him. 

“YHAAAAAAA” On there he was “Hello there” Snufkin said as he grabbed his soon to be lover and put him onto the ground “as I said you can’t catch me” “ Oh but I got so close this time!” The troll pouted a bit making the Mumrik vampire chuckle.

“You said that the last time” Snufkin said as he landed next to his soon to be lover “ And last time I was close, this time I was even closer” The troll stud up “Keep telling yourself that witch!” “Vampire!” 

Both looked sternly at each other before breaking out into fits of laughter. “Boys, boys, on there you two are” Snufkin's mother said as she walked up to the two teenagers. 

“Hello mother” “hello Auntie Mymbles” “ Hello boys, glad to see that you two are awake, now go wash up, I already have breakfast ready for you two.” upon hearing that both looked at each other before running up the stairs to wash their paws.

_________________________________

The Mymbles watched the two teens go up the stairs, making her chuckle a bit “You can come out now Joxter” as she said that, a figure stepped out from the shadows and came over to her.

“My lady are you sure that they are both ready for the bonding?” The vampire known as uncle Joxter to the troll asked Mymbles “ They are very close Joxter,and Moomin has been doing great on his magic that i’ve been teaching him, they will not fail”

The Joxter fiddled with his tail, before sighing “Yes i suppose you are right, no need to be so worried, there bond are strong, they will not die when completing this ritual” 

“As I said, now go and wash up yourself so we can have a family breakfast” The Mymbles said as she scooted the old Vampire up the stairs to wash up.

___________________________________

“Come on you two slowpokes” Little My Snufkin's little sister said demanded as she ran in front of them. Both Snufkin and Moomin looked worriedly at each other they knew that they should be stopping her, and bring her back, not follow along with her plane.  
They were soon upon a clift looking out over a town in the distance “Little My are you sure about this, you aren't supposed to be terrorising town just yet” Moomintroll said making the young Vampire scuff.

“Come on you two get to do it, like all night!” She pouted and stomped her feet “Little My auntie Mymbles trust us, you are still a young vampire, you can’t control your powers. . . . “

Little My turned herself into a bat and started to fly towards the town “LITTLE MY” “already on it dove” Snufkin said as he turned himself into a bat and went after his sister. Moomin breathed in and out before summon his broom, then flying off to get Little My.

__________________________

Snufkin huffed as he flew, landed in his human form,down into the town and looked around for his little sister, he knew once he found her that she was going to get a big scolding from their mother.

“Little My” he whispered as he tried to hear her footsteps. . . snatch “HEY PUT ME DOWN” Little My yelled as Snufkin tried to shoosh her, they were right next to a house, they could hear her.

“DO NOT SHUSH ME YOU RAT” She tries to get out of his grasp “Little My please be quiet or you’ll” The light inside came on. Snufkin felt horrified, as a figure came up to the window, and then walk to the door.

“Hello who’s out at this time” the figure said. . .but what surprised Snufkin the most is that they looked like Moomin. The figure got out completely with a gun and a wooden stake in hand.

Snufkin covered Little My’s mouth to keep her quiet, she seemed not to move as well as her eyes landed on the wooden stake. Snufkin slowly backed away, before backing up into something.

“It’s just me Snuf” On good it’s Moomin “did you find Little My” he whispered. “I’m right here dummy” Little My whispered as she got out of Snufkin’s grasp.

Moomin sighed as he nuzzled Snufkin’s cheek. “We should get out of here” Moomin said as he heard a click of a gun. “Yes let’s before-” Snufkin said going to turn into a bat but “Hey what are you kids doing out at this early hour?” 

“That happens” Snufkin said as he and the others looked over at the Troll. Moomin gasped a bit he must of seen the similarity between the two. Snufkin felt. . .hurt. . . something inside of him told him to hold onto Moomin, so that’s what he did.

“Go and run along kids, it’s not safe being out with Vampires on the loose” “Yes, lets go” Snufkin whimpered a bit as he gripped tightened on Moomin’s arm. But Moomin did not move, why wasn’t he moving.

The sun was starting to come up over the horizon, and Snufkin and Little My looked over at were the sun was starting to come up “Moomintroll, we should be getting out of here!” Little My said very panicked.

The sun got close to Snufkin making him move in front of Moomin “Moomin!!” His voice was also very panicky. That’s what snapped him out of his thoughts “Snufkin, Little My. . .oh Dear we need to get home!” He said the sun was coming up quickly.

Snufkin held Little My close to him to shield her from the sun. Moomin had to act fast, it’s either that Snufkin and Little My exposes themselves, that or He could use a transporting spell, to bad it can only be used for two people. 

“I’m sorry you two” Moomin said making Snufkin confused, then angry at him “ Don’t you dare Moomintroll!!!!” “I’m sorry i’ll be back home I promise” Moomin said as he summoned the spell and placed it on the two of them.

They disappeared without a trace, the other Troll that was still looked very shocked at what he has just seen, but no matter that, did they say his name was Moomintroll, as in his son he gave up 17 years ago!

Moomintroll soon looked at the other, maybe he should put a forget spell on this guy “Son. . .” this made him stop thinking “ Moomin . . .is that really you!?” The other troll said as he walked up to Moomin.

Moomin didn’t know what to do, did this similar looking beying say son to him. . . no that can’t be right, Mymble said that his mother and father died, and then left him for them to take care of. 

“I-i’m sorry I’m not your o-oh” The other hugged Moomin tightly, as if he was going to disappear any second. “ why don’t you come inside, you must be very tired hu” He said.

Ya Moomin was very tired, it was morning, and he usually sleeps until night like the rest of the family. “Yes, I am tied” Is what Moomin said as Moominpappa brought him inside.  
________________________________

Snufkin and Little My returned home, They landed on the floor in front of the doors leading outside. Snufkin looked at his shaky paws, before clutching them into fist, tears running down his face as he looked at his little sister.

“Little My I told you it was a bad idea to go into the village before daybreak, I TOLD YOU” He yelled making the house shake. “S-snufkin i’m” “Snufkin. . .Little My. . .I thought you were getting ready for bed?”

Their mother's voice chimed in from the staircase as she looked at the two of them “ Were Moomin?” she said a bit frightened “Snufkin! Where's Moomin!” “He’s in the next town over!” Little My replied.

And before her mother could ask her why she said “ it’s because I wanted to see a town and terrorise it, just like they did. . .they told me it wasn’t a good idea but I didn’t listen to them” 

“I made Moomin use his teleportation spell on us, so we could get back here quicker!” Mymble didn’t know what to say as she let her daughter talk, then she found her voice “ Little My can I speak to your brother please.”

Little My nodded and walked up the stairs to her room. The Mymble sat next to her son and patted him on his back “Don’t worry Snufkin Moomin will be back, if he starts now he can be back by the time you wake up” she said hopefully.

But Snufkin didn’t smile at all, his body was shaky as tears rolled down his face “Snufkin what’s wrong?” “Someone saw him use his magic. . .someone who looked just like Moomin!”

Snufkin turned his head to his mother as if wanting an answer from her “If that’s Moomin’s real father, mother, then Moomin is going to want to stay with his real family, and won’t want to stay with us, and if that happens then he won’t want to bond with me!” 

Snufkin was breathing hard, lots of emotions, and energy that was going over him, he wanted to release them all. The Mymble put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

“Snufkin, Moomin would still want to bond with you, even if he found his real family, now go to bed, in the morning Moomin will be back here, I promise” She smiled lovingly.

Snufkin calmed down a bit as he whipped his eyes, nodding at his mother he hugged her tightly, before walking up the stairs, heartbroken, this would be the first night he wouldn’t be sleeping next to Moomin.

________________________________________

“Joxter” The Mymble said as she climbed into bed next to her husband. “Hm yes my lady?” he said as he lifted his head to look up at her. “Moomintroll has been captured in the town that’s afraid of you, his actually family found him again.”

“Wait, What! How! How’s Snufkin taking this!” The Joxter said as he started to freak out about how his son felt “Joxter calm down, I just need you to go and get him, we don’t want another Moomin incident now do we?” 

The Joxter shut his mouth when his wife mentioned a dear old friend. He does remember it when it happened, this is why he never trust mortals anymore. Joxter remember when he was a teen he met a fiend, he called himself Moomin.

Both hit off there friendship from there, the thing was this Moomin was deathly afraid of Vampires, so Joxter had to hide the fact that he was one. But of course nothing ever has a happy ending, and one evening the wind knocked off his hat leaving him to the sun's rase.

Joxter remembered screaming in pain, scaring the locals. . .and his best friend, Joxter got out of there only with minor burns, and when he looked back over to his friend, he saw the village elder put something on his friend, only until that night did the Joxter learned that he’d been erased from his friends memory.

The Joxter huffed “No I do not want that to happen to my boys soon to be partner” The Mymble smiled as she petted his head “Thank you Joxter, now get some sleep” She said as she turned off the light.  
_______________________________

Moomin got nugged awake by someone. Moomin opened his eyes and came face to face with another lookalike but female “Ummm” “Oh sorry dear, but you’ve been sleeping for a few hours now, and I want to know if you are hungry at all?” 

That voice were has Moomin heard it before “No i’m good, but thank you mam” He said as he sat up and yawned, he was still very tired but he needed to get back to Snufkin, oh he must be so worried.

“ I thank you for letting me stay, but I really need to get back home” He said as he stood up “are you sure about that boy?” Moomin looked over to the other troll who let him stay inside his house.

“Yes Sir, I need to get back to my family, they will be very worried if I’m not back” Moomin said trying to get to the door. But was blocked by the female look alike “If you must go please at least have breakfast.”

Moomin gulped but nodded at her, the other smiled and lend Moomin to the kitchen table. 

“I’m sorry sweetie but what was your name?” Moomin looked up from his food “Oh, it’s Moomintroll mam” when he said that the other two looked at each other “And how old are you boy?”

“17 sir” Moomin was a bit confused as to why he asked this question, what significance did it have. “Please excuse my rudeness but please call me Moominpappa, and this lady right here Moominmamma” Moominpappa said as he pointed to Moominmamma.

“It’s nice to meet you both, but I really need to go home” Moomin said as he sat up, but stopped when there was a knock on the door. Moominmamma got up and went to open the door.

Moomin stud frozen, he really needed to get out of here “Is this the one you were talking about” A new voice said. Moomin turned to look at its source, there was an old woman looking up at him.

“Hmmmm” She said as she grabbed his snout and looked at his face. When she was done, she took her hands off of him and looked at Moominmamma and Moominpappa “yes this is your son, but-” She looked over at Moomin once more.

“Your son has gone threw terrible things, I’ll need to erase his memories so that he can function properly” The old lady said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a powdery substance.

She blew on it and onto moomin, said some words. Moomin’s head pound in pain, he wanted this to stop. He knew this kind of magic, but he could never perform it before since Mymble said it was very dark magic.

Then his head went blank. . .who was he, where was he. “There it is done, if you need me you know where to find me” She said as she waved the couple goodbye and walked out of the house. 

___________________________

Night fell on the town, Moomin looked out the window, why did he feel like he should be somewhere, then here, with his parents. “Moomin dear you should go to sleep” His mother said as she kissed his cheek “Yes mom.”

Moomin walked away from the window to get to his bed, but when he got into bed, he felt very lonely. . .he felt that someone was supposed to be next to him while he sleeps. 

Moomin shrugged it off as it being he would sleep with his girlfriend, that he forgot he had. . . why did that feel so wrong. “Calm down Moomin, just go to sleep, you’ll feel better in the morning” he told himself as he shut his eyes.

____________________

The Joxter flew into the town he once knew, of course with Snufkin by his side, The Joxter knew that he would be able to find Moomin faster as they had a strong bond. “Ok son like we practice” Joxter said as Snufkin closed his eyes and focused.

Seconds Later Snufkin opened his eyes and flew over to a house the Joxter knew all to well as well, it seems that his friend never moved house. 

Snufkin sniffed the air and moved over to the window were Moomin was.

He opened it up and crawled inside, and there he was, sleeping, but that didn’t matter they’ll be home soon and Moomin will be back on schedule. Snufkin lightly shook Moomin awake he was so happy to hear Moomin’s voice once again.

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH” That wasn’t what Snufkin had in mind, Snufkin put his hands over Moomin’s mouth “shhhhh Moomin it’s just me, it’s just me Snufkin, we're here to get you out.”

Why did Moomin look so afraid of him, Snufkin pulled away from Moomin “w-who are you, and what are you doing in my room!?” “Oh Moomin your so funny, it’s me Snufkin. . .your partner?” Snufkin said hopeful.

“I’m sorry, but Snufkin doesn’t ring a bell?” Snufkin’s heart broke more when he heard that, Moomin doesn’t recognize him, that power was coming back to him, the rage and anger, HIS MOOMIN DID NOT RECOGNIZE HIM.

“H-hey please don’t cry!” Moomin said as he hugged Snufkin tightly. Snufkin sniffed as he buried his face into his neck. “Did you find him Snufkin?” He heard his dad say from the window.

Snufkin looked at over at him, then pulled away from Moomin “He doesn’t remember me pappa!” Tears were flowing down his face once more. The Joxter hugged his son tightly, they were to late. . .

“Ummm hello” Moomin said as he got up from his bed and walked over to them. Snufkin pulled away from his father and looked back at Moomin “Do you not remember me, not at all!?” He wanted Moomin to say no that he recognize him.

“No i’m sorry, Snufkin was it” Moomin said confused as to why people were in his room.

Snufkin was about to say something to him but Moomin’s door was kicked open “Moomin!” Snufkin jumped and looked over at the other troll in the room, they had their gun out.

“Hu it’s you. . . what are you doing here again!?” Snufkin tried to speak but Joxter came in and looked up at the troll “Moomin, sleep” as Joxter said that both Moomin’s fell asleep fast.

“Go back home, I got to do something. . .and leave Moomin here, we’ll get him when were ready” Snufkin nodded at his father, he pecked Moomin’s snout before flying back off to the house.

Joxter sighed as he patted Moominpappas head “Good to see you my friend” and with that he flew off to talk to a certain wich.  
_____________________________

“A potion! A potion is what’s going to make Moomin remember me!” Snufkin said as he paced back and forth, he was missing Moomin so much now, he was feeling very lonely without Moomin being by his side.

“Yes that’s what the witch said” Joxter said as he watched his son pace back and forth. “Do we have the ingredients to make it!” Snufkin said as he stopped in front of his father.

“Yes we do, But Moomin has to drink it by the next full moon” Joxter said “ witch is ten days away. . .on me and Moomin’s birthday!” Snufkin said happily, as a purr came from him.

“Yes, yes, all happy and what not. . .but. . . “ at the sound of ‘but’ Snufkin’s happyness faded from him “But?” “But I also heard that Moomin and this new person is getting married on the same day”

Snufkin growled in frustration of course nothing can go there way, of course something like this had to happen. “Don’t you worry my son, we’ll get the potion ready in time for their wedding.” Joxter said as he patted his sons back.

“But in the meantime as your mother gets the potion ready, let's get your hunger for blood rolling” Joxter said evilly. Snufkin smirked at this, he could already taste the sweetness of the red liquid of life flowing down his throat.  
_________________________

“Oh look at you, you are very handsome Moomin” Moominmamma said as she patted down Moomin’s tux “THank you mama, do you think Snorkmaiden will like it?” Moomin said as he looked at himself in the mirror, still everything seemed off. . . like this was supposed to happen with someone else, and not Snorkmaiden.

Moomin still couldn't get Snufkin out of his mind, were has he seen Snufkin before, and why was his heart beating heavily when he saw him. “Moomin, sweety are you alright?” 

“Ah Yes i’m alright mama” Moomin said to his mother, she nodded stepping away from him “Moomin, ah there you are, come were ready for you” Moominpappa said as he took Moomin by the hands.

“Your going to do great son, make us proud” Moominpappa said, Moomin nodded as he fixed his tie before walking out to get to the aulter.  
______________________

Snufkin recited what he was about to say over and over again, he had to get this right, or they'll laugh in his face and tell him to sit down. “Calm yourself” Little My said as she patted her brothers back, “Your going to do fine, and your going to get Moomin back!”

Snufkin smiled “Thank you Little My. . . Oh I need to get going, do I have the potion!” Snufkin said out loud as he checked his bag. Yep there it was. “Ok I love you sis” Snufkin said as he ran off using his vampire speed to get to the town.

He stopped at the towns entrance and put on his signature green hat, before walking into town, already people were starting to sit down, know all he needs to do was find Moomin

He listened to his bond trying to find where his Moomin was. . .there. Snufkin looked over at Moomin who was walking over to the aulter. He ran over to him “Moomin!!”

Moomin looked over at “Oh hello Snufkin!” “Moomin I need to speak to you in private?” Snufkin fiddled with the bag as he said that “Sure Snufkin, i got time to talk to you” Moomin answered as he walked the other way.

Once they were out of ear and eye shot Moomin looked at Snufkin with a smile, a smile that Snufkin missed so much, and would of defenety kissed him if Moomin remembered him, but of course he doesn’t.

“Here's a good luck drink, I came up with this morning” Snufkin said as he pulled out the potion. “Oh my thank you Snufkin, you really didn’t have to do this” Moomin said as he took it from his hands.

“It’s best if you drink it now, so you can feel the effects when you see her walk down the aisle” He said hopefully that was enough “Ok Snufkin” He said as he popped the bottle opened and drank it all.

Snufkin smiled at this as he looked as the last person took their seats, “You should go Moomin, there waiting for you” “Oh really, thank you Snufkin!” Moomin said as he placed the bottle back in Snufkin's hands and ran to get to the aulter. 

Snufkin still continued to smile, in four minutes the effects will kick in and he’ll have his Moomin back. Snufkin soon walked up and sat at the back of the seats.

The music started to play once Moomin got into place, and his bride started to walk down the aisle. Snufkin scuffed quietly as he saw her, she looked like Moomin but had blond bangs, how volger.

She smiled at Moomin as they got up to the village elder who started to spew all of this crap about love and what not, so boring. About three and a half minutes later she said “ Is there anyone who disagrees with this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.” 

“I object ” “And who might you be?” “ Snufkin house of Mumrik, I object because Moomintroll the house of Moomin is to be wed and still is to me” That got people whispering.  
“And why do you say this Snufkin house of Mumrik” The elder said, as if on cue Moomin got a splitting headache, making him drop to his knees. “Moomin!!!” the girl said as she dropped down and put her paw on his arm.

When he calmed down he looked around before his eyes landed on Snufkin “ SNUFKIN!” Moomin shouted as he ran up to him, hugged him tightly, and spun him around.

Then he stopped “Snufkin what are you doing here!” “To save you from a marriage my dove” Snufkin answered as he glared at the old witch “ And you did this to him, you made my Moomin forget about everything” He growled showing a bit of his fangs.

No one saw but the old lady, she smirked as she sent the wind blowing towards him knowing off his hat. Snufkin screamed in pain when the sun hit him, Moomin tried to cover him up to help him.

Everyone screamed as the old witch walked up to them “You see A vampire has stole the heart of one of our own, he must be taken down” She said making Moomin huff at her.

“You will not touch Snufkin!” He said as he used his magic to lift her up, leaving Snufkin to the sun, burning him more, but this was perfect, he used his strength to jump up to her, and twist her neck breaking it, killing her. 

Moomin dropped her dead body, as Snufkin finished snapping her neck. His mouth watered as he saw her body, and the blood, he needed to drink, the pain didn’t stop him from succing her blood.

“. . . . kin, Snufkin, SNUFKIN” Snufkin was pulled away from her, making him hiss at whoever pulled him away, but stopped when he saw it was Moomin. . .oh shoot, he clung to Moomin, and whimpered, he was hurting badly.

Moomin nodded at this as he used his transportation spell to bring them back to the castle but did grab Snufkin’s hat before they left. Once they returned they were face to face with Little My.

“MOM, IT’S SNUFKIN AND MOOMIN” She yelled, making the Mymble come out of her studies. She gasped as she saw the sight of her son’s face and body “ Oh dear, Moomin bring him to your room, he needs go heal!”  
Moomin nodded at her as he slowly ascended the stairs “don’t worry we’ll get you back in one shape Dove” Moomin said as he lightly kissed Snufkin as to not hurt him even more as he is.  
_______________________

“For my blood, we’ll become one” Snufkin and moomin said as they cut their wrist, the blood flew out into a glass cups. Once that were done they wrapped their arms in bagages so they don’t pass out as they are completing the ritual.

Then they both grabbed the others cups and looked at each other “Now we drink the blood of our partner” Both said in unison once again, they linked there arms together and drank the blood of the other.

They put down there glass “ If I shall be unfaithful, I shall die a horrible death for my punishment.” Once said there eyes glowed, meaning that the ritual was complete.Moomin and Snufkin looked at one another, before laughing.

Moomin picked up Snufkin and twirled him around. Snufkin purred as he cupped Moomin’s snout and kissed it. Moomin put him down and kissed him back.

They were both happy, they were now bonded and nothing was going to break them apart, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk to me I have a tumblr- https://yaoianimator.tumblr.com/
> 
> and sorry if this is a little wanky i'm still trying to get the hand of third person, but other than that thnak you for reading this.


End file.
